Broken Noses and Broken Hearts
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: Kyo Sohma is an up and coming UFC fighter. The only reason is because he has no other way to get his anger out. Why? Because Tohru Honda broke his heart. based on my anger towards the girl who broke my heart.
1. Blood, Hosiptal and Tohru

My mouth was dry; my face was red with blood. My arms were shaky and my legs were weak. The noise around me was inaudible and my vision blurry. My coroner man was right in front of me but he was just a grey blur. I began to feel light headed. His words were nothing. My head began to bob up and down. I began to see black. Everything began to disappear. Then, nothing.

* * *

I woke up. I looked around me to see a hospital room. I could see the wires and monitors around me. I had no idea how I got there. "Hello?" I heard my voice saying. I waited for a minute. "No goddamn answer." I pulled the covers off of me and walked to the window. I watched the people from the window and wonder what they were here for. I heard a knock the door. Dana White stepped in the room.

"Hey Mr. White," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hello Mr. Sohma. What a fight last night. Shame you lost it. You almost went that 5th round."

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you not remember it?" Dana asked me.

"I can't remember it. All I know is I fought Matt Hughes."

"Damn. Listen they said your fine and you can go home. So, I got a fight lined up in UFC 104, you and James Wilks. I hope to see you out there. I'll see later."

"Damn."

* * *

My fists hit the bag with a defining POW! I kicked the bag as hard as I could. The bag snapped in half.

"Yeah, that's what I want to see from you you crazy soma bitch!" My coach yelled at me. "You're going to rip apart that fucker Wilks!"

"Yeah," I said as I walked out of the gym.

* * *

The phone rang; I let the machine get it. It was Tohru Honda. She was calling to ask me if I was coming to her wedding with Yuki. I shock my head in laughter and took a swig of my beer. 'I ani't coming to shit. You broke my heart so why should I celebrate it?' I thought. She hung up by saying she hopes to see me there. I laughed again and turned the TV on. I watched the TV till I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. James Wilks and Moe's

"_I love you," I whispered in her ear, my arms wrapped around her waist. _

"_I love you too," She whispered back as she laid her head on my shoulder. I rocked back and froth with her, her breath on my neck. I could feel her lips on my neck._

"_Can I kiss you?" I asked. She laughed._

"_Of course silly," She said as she looked into my eyes. I smiled and pulled her closer. I pressed my lips to hers. She pressed back as she pressed up against me. I could feel her passion on my body, her warm lips pressed up to mine. My arms held her close to me. My warmth and her warmth in one long passionate kiss. Our souls were becoming one. My love for her becoming ever deeper. I knew she was the o…._

"… Kyo Sohma!!!!!!!" I snapped out of my flashback to focus on my fight. The man in front of me was James Wilks. We were called to the center of the octagon. The ref told us to have a clean fight and such. He put us back in our corners. He looked at us and called the fight to start.

You know how when something good or bad happens it happens in slow motion? Well this how it happened. Wilks came out at me with an uppercut, leaving him wide open to a simple jab in the face. Knowing this I simply just pulled back and hit him the face. I heard his nose break as my fist hit him. As he hit my hand I swept his feet out from under him. He hit the mat and I reached down and hit his face twice more before the ref pulled me off of him. I walked away from him and looked at the camera and walked away. I never did the spotlight.

* * *

The phone rang; it was her. Same goddamn thing. She ended on the same thing. I laughed and flipped on the TV. I flipped on Sports Center to see them talking about my knock out on James Wilks. I shock my head and turned off the TV. That's when my phone vibrated. It was text from Haru; _Hey, you want to catch a beer to celebrate?_

I texted back; _Yeah, meet me at Moe's.

* * *

_

The bar was crowed. Most were talking bout baseball, girls or UFC. Me and Haru sat at the bar and talked about my fight as well broken hearts and our stupid high school antics.

"Dude, we were so stupid back then," I laughed.

"_WERE?_" Haru laughed.

"I guess so," I laughed.

So many memories never lost. So many memories told, so many never gone. So many memories beaten, so many still need to be beaten. Haru knows were I am at this point. He knows how much I love her, and he knows alcohol and fighting won't help. But he knows I trust him, so he knows not to push it. My heart was broken and he knows it. He knows not to talk about her. And I thank him for it.


	3. Matt Serra and The Phone Call

_Could I make him cry?_ That's what I thought as I stepped into the octagon. Matt Serra looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He was going down, I knew it. The bell rang. We walked to the center of the octagon, we touched gloves and the fight started. At first he seemed to be sizing me up. He began to jab at me. He knew that I had no ground game, of course I didn't really think it mattered. I reached out for a punch. He dodged it and hit me square in the chest. I fell back but caught my self. As I caught myself he grabbed my legs and lifted me up. That's when it hit me. _Shit. I have no ground game. _I hit the mat with a defining SMACK! That's when Matt mounted me. At this point he knew he had this fight won. As he let his punches fall I moved my head out of the way. When he threw the third punch I caught him on the chin. That gave me the chance to flip him over and get back on my feet. He scrambled to his feet. He set his feet up and tried to kick me. I grabbed his foot and threw him on the mat and began to beat him senseless. That's when he kicked me in the face. I fell and hit the mat. He jumped on this chance. He got back on top and he threw a punch which landed on my face. Then he threw an elbow. The elbow hit me in the forehead and caused a cut. Blood began to stain us both as well as the mat. That's when the bell rang. End of round 1, still 4 more to go.

"COME ON! HE'S DOMMIATING YOU!" My coach yelled at me.

"NO!" I said sarcastically, "THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THE GODDAMN CUT ON MY FOREHEAD!"

"LISTEN! JUST STICK TO YOUR STAND UP! YOU CAN GET HIM"

"YEAH! I KNOW!"

"JUST GET BACK OUT THERE AND KICK HIS ASS!" The bell rang again, round 2.

Matt came out with a smile. That pissed me off. When we touched gloves I Unloaded on his face. I heard his nose break and I saw him fall back onto the mat, out cold. Smiles in fights piss me off.

* * *

"_She was at the mall. I saw her on his arm, she was all over him. Dude, she's cheating on me," My voice was shaky; tears were falling from my eyes. _

"_No fucking way. Who was she with?" Haru said his voice was distorted._

_I sat in a tunnel my knees up to my chest, tears steaming down my face. "She… She... was with…Yuki." I heard a gasp from the phone. _

"_With Yuki?"_

"_Yeah, with Yuki."_

"_Damn, I knew she had the hots for him."_

"_What?" I said in between sobs. My tears were staining my face. I was shaking with anger and sorrow._

"_She was in love with him. I could see it in her eyes."_

"_Then why the hell would she go out with me?"_

"_She wanted to see if he cared about her. She made shit up about you to see what would happen. Looked like it worked. Dude, I'm sorry," Haru said._

"_Jus… How long has she been seeing him?" I found myself asking him._

"_I don't know," He said, I could tell he didn't. That's when I cried even harder. My sobs echoed through the tunnel. "I'm sorry dude. I really am."_

"_Thanks," I was able to choke out. I hung up the phone and dropped it to the ground. I let my head hit the brick tunnel. My tears fell into my lap, my sobs echoing around me almost making fun of me. I smacked my head against the brick wall. "Why?" I repeated to myself over and over. "Why?"

* * *

_

My MMA record was 2-1. So, I lived in an apartment, just a simple 1 bedroom apartment. I didn't mind it, it was a roof over my head and that's all that mattered. When I opened the door to my apartment I had 3 new messages; 1 from Haru, 1 from my coach and 1 from Tohru. Only the one from Tohru wasn't the usual, she was in tears. I could her sobbing. She was saying something about Yuki and some other bullshit. Then she said, 'Please call me Kyo. Please.' When the message ended I called her back. No answer. So I tried her cell number. She picked up.


	4. Tohru and te Title Shot

She picked up. "Hello?" I could tell she was still crying.

"Hey Tohru," I said half ass. I didn't really care about was wrong I just thought I'd see why she would call me.

"Oh, hey," She said, her tears were still coming, I could hear them.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in a very half ass way.

"Yuki is cheating on me," She said her sobs coming back.

"Oh is he now," I began to feel a smile come on. "Hurts don't it?"

"What?" She asked me.

"You damn well know. IT FUCKING HURTS WHEN THE PERSON YOU LOVE CHEATS AND LIES TO YOU DON'T IT!?" I began to yell into the phone. "IT FUCKING SUCKS DON'T IT? NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

I yelled and hung up the phone, tears began to steam down my face. "It sucks doesn't it?"

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my phone next to me and my head on the floor. I sat up and checked the time. I found 6 missed calls instead; 1 from Haru, 1 from Dana White, 2 from Hatori, 1 from my coach and 1 from Yuki. All of them left a message. The one from Haru said that was dropping by today, the one from Dana said that he had me fighting for the Welterweight title in UFC 106, the 2 from Hatori to inform me that I had a check up and such, the one from my coach to inform me that I had a fight for the title in UFC 106 and the one from Tohru, well she was just crying and saying sorry for shit that I didn't care about and some other bullshit. I didn't real care what she did with her life as long as I was out of the picture.

I got up and headed for my shower. The warm water felt so good on my skin. I stood there and let myself get lost in the warm water. I began to think back to our love, to my first fight, to everything. I stood there for 30 minutes till I finally stepped out and got dressed. As I walked out the bathroom still drying my hair with a towel, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kyo Sohma, it's Dana White," The voice said.

"Hello Mr. White."

"Listen, I know I just had you fight in UFC 104 but I got you the title match with Matt Hughes! It'll be great! Hopefully it will be as good as the first!" He said.

"Cool, I'm looking forward to it," I said as I threw the towel across the room.

"Ok it's at the MGM Gran…"

"I'll get the details from my manger," I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed and walked out of my apartment to my gym.


End file.
